Siarnaq (Mega Man)
Summary Siarnaq is the Biomatch for Model P and is thus the Mega Man of Shadow who wields the powers of Hidden Phantom. A mysterious individual with a past wrought with betrayal, he completes his orders without question and speaks in a robotic monotone, with his only semblance of personality being his psychotic laughter after a job well done. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Siarnaq, the Shadow Mega Man Origin: Mega Man ZX Advent Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in mid teens Classification: Reploid, Mega Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Duplication, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility, Expert Marksman, Limited Telekinesis, X-Ray Vision, Enhanced Night Vision, Can cling to any surface Attack Potency: Solar System level via power-scaling (Model P was designed to imitate the capabilities of Hidden Phantom, but lacks the feats to prove it, fought Grey/Ashe) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via power-scaling (Presumably on par with Hidden Phantom, but lacks the feats to prove it) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (On par with the other Mega Men) Striking Strength: Solar System Class via power-scaling (Can damage other Biometal wielders) Durability: Solar System level (Survived his fight with Grey/Ashe and survived the crashing of Ouroboros) Stamina: Very high, engaged Grey/Ashe for an extended period of time and survived the crashing of Ouroboros none the worse for wear Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles if powerscaled to X. Standard Equipment: An inexhaustible supply of throwing stars and kunais Intelligence: Siarnaq is extremely robotic in mannerisms, vocal patterns, and thought processes, but is an excellent assassin and a master of stealth. He is also able to steer his kunais and throwing stars as well as throw them accurately at high speed even while in motion. Weaknesses: Slightly sadistic, shows signs of mental sickness (laughs maniacally upon being defeated in battle), Robotic thought processes keep him from thinking outside of the box. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Teleportation: Fakes out his opponents by seemingly vanishing into thin air before reappearing somewhere else. * Radar Scope: He is able to see through walls, finding hidden targets and passageways with ease. * Shadow Dash: Cloaks himself in shadow for a short time, allowing him to phase through opponents and attacks to reposition himself and avoid attacks. * Cross Stars: Throws two large shuriken at his opponent which bounce off the walls if they don't connect the first time. * Mandala Stars: Creates an array of shuriken around him before sending them spiralling in all directions. * Kunai Barrage: Teleports behind a target to fling a kunai into their back or clings to a wall, railing, or ceiling to throw down kunais from above. * Shadow Clones: '''His ultimate attack, creating three shadow clones that all fling kunai until the real one is hit. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Reploids Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Teenagers